Worst Boyfriend Ever
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Zoe will tell you something about her 'nice boyfriend Takuya. I bet you will feel bad for her :) TakuyaxZoe
1. 1-3

Hi there, I'm Zoe Orimoto. And I want to show you the worst boyfriend ever. He is actually MY boyfriend, Takuya. Well whatever... You probably will wonder why I'm dating such an idiot, but well...

1. Controlling

One of the most annoying things on him, is that he always controlls me by whatever I do. Like this one time:

"You aren't going!" Takuya commanded me and looked angry.

"Why? I'm just going to eat dinner with my family!" I claimed.

"Oh really? Are there going to be some boys?" He asked me jealousy.

"No! Like I said, I'm going to eat dinner with my family." I repeated myself.

"OOh.. What about your brother or father? Are they going to be there?" He questioned me.

"First, you know that I don't have a brother and second... well yes, my father is going to be there. He is a part of our family." I said. But the answer was predictable.

"See! you lied to me! I'm so disappointed right now!" He looked away of me and made a sad face.

"Are you kidding me? You're jealous of my dad?" I asked him in disbelief. I didn't get an answer, so I just walked out of the door or anyways I'm going to be late.

"I can't believe you're leaving me for HIM! He is not even your type!" I heard Takuya screaming, but I ignored his stupid comments.

2. Jealousy

I think every boyfriend gets jealous at some points. But Takuya is overreacting many times. And even that is understated. See:

On our 1 year anniversary, Takuya cooked for us. At first I was scared to eat it, but it was surprisingly delicious.

"Woow... That meal is delicious. I LOVE it!" I admired it.

"...I knew you love it more than me!" Takuya suddenly cried out.

"What? Takuya, I didn't mean it i-.." I got cut off.

"Marry it then. Have children with it!" He argued. I felt so dumb in this situation. Like seriously, who gets jealous of food?

"Oh, and if you didn't know. I saw the text messages you wrote to 'Mom'. I know that you have an affair with him! Who is that anyways? No one is called 'Mom' nowadays. What a looser!" The goggle-head made a stupid point.

"Takuya, you got that wr-.."

"I got that wrong? I saw the 'I love you' and the hearts in the messages. Dont deny it. But don't worry, I will give you another chance!" Takuya said and walked away.

3. Belieber

It's okay to have a favourite artist. But it's hard to deal with my boyfriend's favourite artist when I don't like him. Do you wonder who it is? Justin Bieber... Yes, you heard right, Takuya is a biiiiiiig belieber (that's what the Justin Bieber fans are called).

_Knock Knock._

"Takuya, can I come in?" I asked my boyfriend, who locked the door to his bedroom. But my 'beautiful' boyfriend didn't hear me, because the music was so loud.

"Baby baby baby oooooh." He sang along.

"Takuya!" I screamed at the door.

"If I was your boyfriend I never let you go!"

"Hi there, here's Justin Bieber. Please open the door!" I pretended to be his idol. The door quickly opened and an excited boy was standing in front of me. But when he saw me, his smile went down.

"What do you want? You know that only Beliebers are allowed to come into my room." He stated. His room was full of Bieber' posters, Bieber dolls, Bieber bedding, even Bieber clothing!

"But I'm your girlfriend!" I said.

"Yes, but you know who my number one is!" He pointed at the posters.

"Really? You like HIM more than ME?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Because all I need is a Beauty and a Beat." He strangely answered.

"You don't have to quote the lyrics." I replied annoyed.

"I can do what I want. Because I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power." He quoted.

"That makes no sense!" I told him.

"And it's getting to the point where it's too much for."

"Stop it! And let me kiss you!" I thought I was singing the right song.

"Wait, wait wait... That was One Direction!" He looked at me dissappointedly.

"What's the difference? Look Takuya, I'm not a Bieber Fan, I will never b-.." Suddenly I felt something hitting me.

"NEVER say NEVER!" He shouted and shut the door again.

**What do you think? xxx Please write a review.**


	2. 4-6

4. Nice compliments

I was heading to our groups favourite fast food restaurant. I always hang out there with the Frontier-gang. Including my food-loving boyfriend. When I entered the restaurant, I looked over at one desk where a young boy was waving at me. It was Tommy.

As I was on my way to them, it seemed like Takuya finally noticed me. A grin formed on his lips. It was kinda creepy, because he never looked at me like that when he sees me.

"Ahh there comes my baby." He randomly said. It was actually strange to hear that from him, but it made me happy.

"I'm thankful that this exist, I couldn't live without it." He said with a dreamy face, the compliment made me blush. "I'm addicted to this beautiful thing. I'll lick every piece it."

_Wait...what did he just say? Urgh, he's a pervert..._

"Beautiful like always..." He reached his hand out for me, but instead of letting me sit down, he pushed me down. "Argh, Zoe get out of the way. The waiter wants to give me my pizza!"

Right then, a waiter placed a plate of pizza on the desk. Looked strangely at me and then left.

"Hold on... You were talking about the pizza all the time?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. What do you think I was talking ab-..." He paused and thought for a second. "Do you want to have a piece of it?" He offered me.

"Well, that's the least you can do." I answered and was still on the ground.

"Then you'll have to pay if you want a piece." He told me and took a big bite of his 'beautiful' pizza.

"Are you serious?..."

5. Embarassing moments with my family

My parents often invites us to eat dinner with them. I really appreciate it, my mother is a great cook. So me and Takuya went over to my parents house to eat dinner with them. My parents are actually getting well along with Takuya. I don't know how he made my parents like him.

"Aah, Takuya we always wanted to show you baby pictures of Zoe." My mother suddenly said and took out an old photo album from the shelf.

_Oh god no, please no baby pictures..._

So the half of the evening, my parents and my boyfriend were laughing about my fabulous photos. It was about time that Takuya choked on his drink because of his laughter. But he not only choked on it. Suddenly the Cola he just drank came out of his nose and sprayed all over the picture and my parents. I didn't mind the picture anyway.

But it got even more strange when Takuya took another sip of the cola, which immediatly came back through his nose making his surroundings wet. I quickly took the glass out of his hand before he could take another sip. So the rest of the evening we pretended like nothing ever happened. Well, the photos were ruined. _Yes!_

"The noodles are delicious mom!" I complimented her.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." She answered while Takuya and my father were talking about random shit-... I mean things.

It took one joke and Takuya's laugh was echoing the room. But then I saw something disgusting.

"Eww! Takuya, are there noodles coming out of your nose?" I asked shocked.

He noticed it and pulled it out of his nose. The noodle was covered in his snot. He looked at it for a second and then shoved it into his mouth. Everyone looked away, disgusted.

"Mmmh... The sauce is great." He stated. Before it could get any more awkward, I took his hand and ran out of the house. This boy slowly kills me with his actions.

6. Romantic dates

Sometimes, even a guy like Takuya asks me out for a date. He can be romantic sometimes, not so often, only when he wants...which he never wants.

Anyways, this time he brought me to a wonderful restaurant with delicous food, the local was great and the service was nice. It was...

_McDonalds._

"20 Chicken-nuggets, a hamburger, a cheesebuger, a BigMac, french fries, a big Cola aaaaand... a Happy Meal." Takuya ordered for himself, I was already sitting at a table and waited for him to come back with our food.

"Argh, I hate this McDonalds people. It took so long to finish my food." Takuya complained when he sat down in front of me.

"Well, if you order that much... Where's my food?" I asked looking through the food he bought all for himself.

"You have healthy legs, you can get up and buy it on your own." He answered and shoved all the things in his mouth.

"Fine..." I said while searching for my wallet in my purse. "Where the hell is my..."

"Are you looking for your wallet? Here, I borrowed some money of you." He said and gave me my wallet back.

"...I better not ask." I said and went over to buy me something.

After some minutes, Takuya already finished his meal, which surprised me because it was a bunch of food. Well, he bought himself more ...with my money.

Suddenly some of my friends appeared through the door. When they saw me, they sat down with us and started a smalltalk. I didn't introduce my boyfriend to them yet.

"Aww, that's your boyfriend? He seems like a nice guy." One of my friends said to me.

"Yeah, he's the best boyfriend ever... By the way, his name is Takuya." I tried to make him look better.

"You're such a cute couple, I mean-..." She was cut off by a strange noise. "Okay, who farted?" My friend asked everyone.

I glared at Takuya, who was also glaring at me. He nodded a bit, almost not visible.

"I think the dude next to me did it." another friend of mine said while pointing at Takuya.

"Whoa, you're getting that wrong. It was Zoe!" Takuya lied and pointed at me.

"WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief. Takuya gave me a glare. "Okay, yes I was it." I lied.

"Eww Zoe, that's disgusting."

I knew if I told them that Takuya was actually the one who farted, he would just drive home without me and I don't want to walk the whole way back. Why is my boyfriend such an idiot?

**I think I wrote more than the last time. Well, please leave a review for me, I really want to know what you think about it ! :)**

**If you got any ideas you can tell me :D**

**Love ya xx**


	3. 7-9

7. Asking me out

Maybe you already wondered how Takuya asked me to be his girlfriend. Well, I decided to tell you, but I have to warn you. It was the most horrible ask-out ever. You'll see what I mean by that.

On the day he asked me to date him, we were on a boat at a beautiful lake. It was a warm summer day. The beginning wasn't bad. It wasn't bad except one thing... His mother was with us. I didn't understand why, but she was sitting behind us in the boat, listening to every word we said to each other.

"So...Zoe." Takuya started a bit nervous. I just wished that I could get out of the boat because I'm seasick. What Takuya actually knew before but still decided to bring me on a boat. After I threw up for like the 100 time. I looked up at him.

"Yes..?" I asked curiously.

"My mother wants that I ask you something." He said and his mother smiled widely.

"Umm...ok. Go ahead." I told him waiting for his question.

"Do you...wait." He thought for a moment and then took a piece of paper out of his pocket. I gave him a strange look.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"Do you want...to be my girl-...friend, Amy?" He read out from the paper. I was a bit dissappointed, and WHO THE HELL IS AMY? I looked away from him, waiting for him to correct himself.

_Tik tok. Tik tok._

"I mean Cath-.. err Zoe!" He blurred out and I looked back at him.

"If you bring me back to the shore then yes!" I answered and puked again.

"Yes!" Takuya threw his fist in the air and pushed his mother off of the boat and kissed me.

8. Driving talent

One of the worst things you can do is letting Takuya drive the car. Except you want to die, than this is a good opportunity. The goggle-head likes to listen to music while he drives and he takes the lyrics too seriously.

"I drive my car into a bridge... I DON'T CARE. I LOVE IT!" He sang along while driving into a direction of a bridge.

"TAKUYA! Are you crazy, you'll kill us!" I feared that and quickly put my hands on the wheel to get back on the way.

"And we caaaaan't stop...and we woooon't stop." He sang the next song by 'Miley Cyrus' which was on the radio.

"Takuya, the traffic lights showed red! Stop the car! I am driving now!" I cried out, but Takuya didn't seem to listen to me. Instead he sang song by song.

"Got your hands up cause you think you've got it. Going crazy, we're not even started" Right then he threw his hands up in the air. The car started to drive crazy. I quickly went over to his side and kinda managed to stop the car.

"Change seats. NOW!" I shouted and went over to his door. After we changed the seats I was feeling more safety.

Suddenly I heard some police sirens. I guess a guy called the police because of Takuya's strange way to drive. _Great..._

I drove faster because I wasn't in the mood to deal with the cops right now. Why does Takuya always has to mess up?

"Ooooho, sometimes... I get a good feeling. YEAH!" Takuya was still in his element.

"Can you shut up already? All this happens because of you!" I screamed.

After a long chase, the cops finally cought us. We slowly got out of the car and I tried to explain the situation to the policeman.

"It was him! HIM! Not me." I said while aiming on Takuya.

"What? It's not my fault that you're a fool in driving!" Takuya shot back. I gave him a warning look.

"You know, we should make a law that women shouldn't be allowed to drive anymore." The cop said and wrote something down on his log.

9. Travelling

I actually wanted to have a few nice days, so me and my boyfriend went to Germany. It was pretty nice there, but it was hard to communicate and find our hotel.

"So this is the Berlin wall?" Takuya asked me looking at the thing in front of him.

"Obviously... And our hotel is on the other side of it." I sighed. I was tired of the flight and just wanted to jump into bed.

"AAAArgh, stupid wall! They don't need it anyway!" He claimed and took a machine gun out of nowhere.

"Wait Takuya... W-What are you doing? STOP-" But it was too late. The shot of the machine gun destroyed the wall and everything broke down. All the other people looked at us. Some of them didn't seem to be happy. I could understand them. Takuya just destroyed a historical sight.

"Look Zoe! There's our hotel!" Takuya said happily while pointing at the huge building.

"Oh really? That's great." I said sarcastically. Takuya didn't notice the looks he gets till a tall man was standing in front of him and looked angrily at us.

"Oh, can you please get out of my way. I don't need a second wall." Takuya looked up at him.

"Are you the idiot who destroyed our wall." The man more stated than asking it.

"Well, it was just an ugly wall. You can build a more modern one now." Takuya answered and tried to walk past him but the man stopped him before he could go anywhere.

"Let me go you little na-..." Takuya watched as the face of the man got redder full of anger. "you little naice maan. I dunno if you understaaaend me with my accént!" Takuya is really bad in talking in other accents. So this didn't seem real, but I had to play along.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that... We have to go BYE!" I wanted to get away from there as fast as possible.

**I actually don't know if this chapter is good enough. Well, please leave a review, I would be sooo happy about that :DD You're the best xx**


	4. 10-11

10. Girl 'Problems'

You know, every girl has a bad week in each month. I mean the time where your stomach hurts like crazy and you are mad for no reason. I just hate this weeks, but I'm a woman. I can't do anything about it. For the boys it's the best if they don't mess with the girls at this time. However, Takuya does the opposite. It's like he's playing with the words on purpose.

"Hey Zoe. Are you ok? You look period." Takuya as he walked up to me in the break. We just had PE, so I was a bit exhausted.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him in disbelief. I held my bad thight on my stomach, because it was aching.

"I said you look pretty weak." He kind of smiled evily.

"Ooh yeah, it's just-umm" Before I could think of anything else , Takuya interrupted me.

"Oh I got it! You're on your next period, huh?" He said and looked at me. I was feeling odd now, he IS doing that on purpose. "Next is math period, right? He asked me.

"Uh yes." I answered fast, why does he keep confusing me?

"I know exactly where you're going through. I know your pain. The math problems are so hard, they make my stomach hurt so much of confusion. And the teacher looks horrible. I mean look at his hair. MEN STRAIGHTENING HAIR. Really? Men straightening hair. MENSTRAIGHTENINGHAIR." He kept repeating it till it sounded like the word 'menstruation'. I tried hard not to think about that. Like seriously, who pronounces it like that? Only Takuya...

But even when I didn't reply to him anymore, he kept talking. "And why is it always so hot in there? You know, he's always like 'do you want to temp-off or to temp-on?'. And all the student are like 'Temp-on. TEMP-ON! TEMP-ON! TEMP-ON!" He almost screamed while pronouncing it like 'Tampon'.

"COULD YOU STOP ALREADY?" I looked angrily at him.

"Woah, someone's got a bad day. Well then I better won't bother you for 4-5 days now." He said and walked away, leaving me alone there.

11. Group meetings

Since the adventure in the digital world, me and the other legendary warriors were the best friends ever. That's why we hang out with each other very often. But Takuya has the habit of always being late.

"Where is this goggle-idiot?" Kouji impatiently asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second." I hoped. Takuya was already an half hour late. Well, his record was 4 hours because he accidently locked himself in the girls bathroom and couldn't get out.

Right then my phone started to ring. I looked at the display, where Takuya's number appeared. "It's Takuya!" I said before answering the call. "Hey Takuya."

"Hello?" He asked a bit confused.

"Where are you?" I asked him a bit mad.

"Who are you? And why are you asking me that, stalker? I don't know how you got my number but stop calling me!" He said annoyed.

"What? I'm Zoe and you called me first." I stated and rolled my eyes because of his stupity.

"Oh hey dear. Why did you call me?"

I just ignored the fact that he is a total idiot. "Where are you? We are already waiting an half hour for you!"

"I know! That's why I called. I already arrived but I'm locked inside of the car!" He claimed, almost crying.

"Wait,... you are locked INSIDE of the car?" I asked a bit dumb.

"Of course, how else could I get locked inside of a car?" He replied the fact a bit obvious.

"So... did you try to UNlock the door?"

Takuya looked at the door and unlocked it. "Ooooh. Ok, I'll be right there." He laughed over his own stupity before he hung up.

So now that my boyfriend finally arrived we could go on about our talk. "So guys, as you know...-" Tommy started but was cut off by Takuya. "What? I didn't know that!"

"Takuya, he didn't even finish h...-" I said but this time JP was the one who interrupted us.

"I didn't know that too!" He said while eating a chocolate bar.

Kouichi joined in and tried to get back to the point. "He didn't even get to-"

"Finish? Is that what you were going to say?" Takuya interrupted once again. Everyone rolled their eyes, except JP who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you have to finish your sentence because..." JP said but stopped in the middle of the sentence. Everyone waited for him to finish but he never did.

Tommy wanted to try again "Anyway, you know that I wanted to watch the movie 'Despicable Me 2' and guess what I-"

"I LOVE to tickle myself on the foot." Takuya said nonchalantly.

"Takuya, could you please go out till we are finished?" Kouji asked the goggle-boy and the others nodded.

"Hmm...ok." The brunette agreed and walked over to the door.

"So..."

"OH MY GOD!" Takuya screamed and looked scared at us.

"What is it now?" I looked at him angrily. "Go out already."

"I can't!

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's locked..." He said in horror. Everyone let out a big sigh.


End file.
